


Echoes

by twtd



Series: Détente [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	Echoes

"So, I had a thing…" CJ trails her lips up the side of Kate's neck as she says it. The skin there is lightly scented with Kate's perfume but it's easy to remember other smells, the echoes of previous sweat.

"A thing?"

"Yes." She brushes her thumbs over Kate's nipples, smiling against her skin as she feels them harden. Kate could control so many of her reactions, but this one is purely physiological. CJ doesn't want to know if the CIA had ever taught her to control that too. This form of ignorance really is bliss.

"What kind of thing?"

"Well, not a thing really. A bet." She doesn't look at Kate as she says it. The indentation of her navel, the curve of her hip are both much more interesting.

"A bet."

"Yes." CJ answers like Kate has actually asked her a question. "A bet. With Toby." She runs her hands down Kate's thighs, the muscles there military hard and already tense.

"A bet about me?"

"Not precisely." She pushes her fingers against slick folds and is easily welcomed inside. It won't distract Kate; she has yet to find anything that really can. But this Kate isn't hidden from her. This Kate isn't a shadowed past and a blacked out file. CJ pushes harder and deeper.

She licks her lips then licks Kate's clit, the taste hitting the back of her tongue just as Kate pushes her hips down and forward.

"It was actually…" Kate grabs her head before she can explain and pushes it back down. Her fingers are tangled into CJ's hair, forcing her closer, refusing to let her go.

"CJ, I already know…"


End file.
